A new Life
by wintersummerbreeze
Summary: Edward doesn't come back, but Bella goes to Edward
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"strongDisclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.../strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"strongPlot: Set during New Moon when Bella is all depressed and crap. I don't know I'm just really bored right now. LOL AU/strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"strongEnjoy,/strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"strongWintersummerbreeze/strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; min-height: 17.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Chapter 1: Bella's P.O.V./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"It seems like the whole world is against me right now. Jacob is ignoring me and Edward isn't here. I hate that he left me, and I hate that I still love him even though all he did to me. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; min-height: 17.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"My phone beeped, it was a text from Angela./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"strongHow you feeling?/strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I ignored it. I don't feel like talking to anyone. I feel like laying here in bed forever. Great it's pouring rain right now. I rolled over so I was laying on my back. Today is Friday but there's no school because of a Teacher Work Day so it's just me at home. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; min-height: 17.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The doorbell rang, I grumbled and walked down to answer it. It was Jacob. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Hey Bella," he smiled and walked into the house. "What's going on?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""What's going on?" I exploded. I hadn't been aware I had that much anger. "You haven't answered my texts, calls, or voicemails. You won't even let me visit you! And now you just walk into my house and ask 'What's going on'?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"With that I burst into tears./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Jacob put me on the couch, "shh shh darling shh. It's going to be okay. I promise." He grabbed the blanket from the floor and placed it around me. "Bella darling, calm down sweetie it's okay. I'm here now."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; min-height: 17.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I curled up into his side and he grabbed my hand and started massaging it. "Why Jake, why?" I sobbed. "Why did you ditch me?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Jacob looked startled at my question. Like he hadn't been expecting me to ask that. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Bella," he whispered. "Bella, I wish I could tell you now, but soon darling. Soon."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I settled with that answer and closed my eyes and fell asleep./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;".../span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"When I woke up, Jacob was still there and laying down next to me, and he was fast asleep. I flipped my phone on and checked the time. 7: 43 AM, the next day./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Jake wake up." I shook him. "It's time to wake up."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Jacob opened his eyes and sat up. "Geez Bella what time is it?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""7:43 AM," I told him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Damn we've been asleep for a long time." He cursed. "You okay Bells?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I nodded my head yes. "What do you want for breakfast?" I asked him. "I'm not hungry so I'll just cook for you."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Jacob looked up with fire in his eyes. "No Bella your eating, you didn't eat dinner yesterday or lunch. You need to eat to have strength."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; min-height: 17.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Fine," I growled. "We will have pancakes, eggs, and bacon. That sounds good?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Jake nodded. "Sounds perfect."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"As I set to work cooking, Jake started setting the table for two. "Where's Charlie?" He asked./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""At work." I pulled my messy hair into a pony tail and set the food on the table./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I sat down and helped myself to the food, Jacob did also. "I'll have to leave after this, to help Billy around." He mentioned./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Okay," I nodded. Jacob finished eating and left, so I cleaned up the dishes and went upstairs to take a shower./span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"strongChapter 2: Disclaimer I do not own Twilight, rights belonged to Stephanie Meyer. /strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"strongEnjoy,/strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"strongWintersummerbreeze/strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; min-height: 17.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Chapter 2: Bella's P.O.V./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"After my shower I changed into black leggings and a dark navy blue long sleeved shirt and black converse. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I walked downstairs and I was met with blood red eyes and flaming red hair. Victoria./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Hello Bella," she purred. "Long time no see."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Victoria," I stuttered "what are you doing here."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"She pouted her lips. "I can't stop by to see an old friend." She pouted. "Well if your going to be like that we might as well get this over with."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"With that she sped over and the last thing I saw was her teeth into my neck. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;".../span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"When I woke up, I was in the woods with a blue shawl covering me. It was drizzling. I sat up and looked at my arms. They were paler than usual and marble hard. I knew exactly what I was not even having to look at my eyes. I am a vampire. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; min-height: 17.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I stood up and brushed my clothes off, miraculously there was not much dirt on me. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I smelled the air, there was vampire scent, from 2 days ago. I guessed that was Victoria's and then there was very faint scent, a scent that smelled like honey, lilac, and sunshine. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; min-height: 17.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I'd guessed that that was one of the Cullen's scents. I followed it, somehow it had not been washed away in all of that rain. The scent went on for miles and miles and I kept following it. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Eventually I was in front of a huge stone house in Alaska. I knew this was the Denali home. Edward had told me about them. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; min-height: 17.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The honey lilac and sunshine scent was overwhelming here, meaning the person was here./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I took a deep breath and walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"I heard some shuffling behind the door, and finally a women with golden eyes and dark hair opened the door./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; min-height: 17.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Hi i'm Carmen." She said her voice musical, "can I help you?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; min-height: 17.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Hi I'm Bella." I said, "I'm looking for the Cullens."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; min-height: 17.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Your, the Bella? As in Isabella Swan. The Cullen's talk about you all the time. But they said you were human."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; min-height: 17.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Um, I was changed." I responded. "Where are the Cullen's?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""They are out hunting." She pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "I'm the only one here, why don't you come in so you can wait for them."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; min-height: 17.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Okay," I smiled. "Thank you so much."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; min-height: 17.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Anything for family, darling. Anything."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica; min-height: 17.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"strongSorry for the short chapter guys! I'm not feeling well/strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 14.0px Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"strong-Wintersummerbreeze./strong/span/p 


End file.
